Nephrotic syndrome is one of the most common forms of kidney disease in children. It is characterized by massive leakage of protein across the kidney's filtration barrier and dramatic structural changes in podocytes, which in part comprise the barrier. These changes include retraction (effacement) of the actin-rich podocyte foot processes with disruption of their actin filaments, and can be attenuated by treatment with reactive oxygen molecule scavengers, suggesting a link between NS and oxidant injury to podocytes. We recently detected a reported regulator of actin polymerization, heat shock protein 27 (hsp27), in normal podocytes, and reported induction of hsp27 in glomeruli during NS. We hypothesize that hsp27 has an important role in mediating the podocyte structural changes which occur in NS, via regulation of actin filament dynamics. We also hypothesize that hsp27 has an important role in the podocyte response to oxidant stress, and that the therapies commonly used to treat NS act by protecting podocytes from oxidant-induced injury via alterations in hsp27 expression and/or phosphorylation. To test these hypotheses we will: 1) Determine if induced changes in podocyte hsp27 expression and/or phosphorylation protect against NS, 2) Identify glomerular hsp27-binding proteins and measure changes in the interaction between hsp27 and the identified proteins during NS, and 3) Measure the protective effects of induced alterations in podocyte hsp27 on the podocyte stress response, and compare these effects to those resulting from podocyte treatment with corticosteroids, cyclosporine A, and cyclophosphamid (common treatments for NS). We will use both in vivo (PAN nephrosis in rats) and in vitro (PAN and protamine treatment of cultured "differentiated" podocytes) models of NS to determine if induction of hsp27 in vivo (whole animal hyperthermia, hsp27 transgenic animals) or in vitro (hsp27 sense/antisense/phosphorylation mutant stable transfections) protects podocytes against foot process effacement and NS. A yeast two hybrid library from rat kidney glomeruli will be used to identify, and define hsp27-binding proteins, and alterations in their interactions with hsp27 during NS will be determined by biochemical analyses. Cultured "differentiated" podocytes transfected with hsp27 sense/antisense/phosphorylation mutants will be treated with stressors with specific biological relevance to NS (oxidant stress, actin filament disruption, heat shock) and the cellular stress response (survival, actin filament structure, induction of hsps and antioxidants) compared to that after treatment with drugs used for NS. Identification of a biologically important role for hsp27 in regulating podocyte structure in NS would permit the development of more highly targeted and less toxic therapies for this very common form of kidney disease.